


I Don't, and I Never Have

by broikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: @ dreamworks: we needed a scene like this fite me, Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, at the end, i guess idk lolol, i was originally gonna make it platonic but i couldn't help myself, mentions of everyone else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: After revealing that he's Galra, Keith isn't feeling well. He believes everyone hates him, and just really wants to know how they actually feel. Lance makes him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a small thing i'd write quickly but i spent more time on it than originally planned ahahah
> 
> also did i mention i'm shit at titles and summaries ahahah who isn't tbh
> 
> ps i was too lazy to edit so if u find typos tell me and ill fix it!!!

Keith laid in his room in the castle, blanket pulled all the way up to his chin. He had just revealed what he was also recently told; he was, at least, part Galra. He was shocked at first, and didn't want to believe it. But he was slowly accepting the fact.

As for everyone else, he wasn't too sure. Shiro had been there when he found out, and Keith guessed his reaction was similar. Hunk and Pidge said they didn't mind the fact, as long as he stayed Keith. Hunk also started to joke a bit, which lightened the mood during the conversation with everyone. He was almost certain Allura hated him, at least a bit. The look on her face was subtle, but you could tell she didn't like the news.

Lance... Lance sat. And he listened. To Keith's surprise, he didn't try to lighten the mood like Hunk did. Instead, he just listened. He walked out when everyone else did without saying many words.

Keith seriously wished he knew how Lance was feeling. As if his prayers were being answered, he got a knock on the door. However, he'd rather have his prayers answered later.

"Go away," he groaned, his blanket muffling his voice a bit.

"It's me," the person said from outside, who turned out to be Lance. Keith didn't reply. "Keith, dude, I just want to talk."

Keith sat up a bit, his blanket still draped over his shoulders. "Okay..." he answered slowly, as if approaching the situation with caution. 

Lance came in and walked over to Keith's bed, the door closing behind him. He sat down at the opposite end from Keith, and turned to face him. "So... Galra?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Keith replied, still unsure of how Lance felt.

"I, uh..." Lance stopped, rethinking what he was about to say. "I just want you to know that I don't care," he said, then realized how that sounded, "I mean, I do care. About you. I just don't care that you're Galra. Wait, no, I-"

"Lance," Keith interrupted, "I get it."

"Good," he said, looking at Keith. He observed his face, noticing that his eyes looked red.

"What?" Keith asked him.

"Have you... been crying?" Lance asked, sounding worried.

"What? No," he said. An obvious lie.

"Yes you have," he argued, moving closer to the other paladin. He reached a hand out to his face, but Keith pushed it away. "Look at me, Keith. Why were you crying?"

"I just feel... detached from you guys," he answered quietly. "I'm different now, and all of you probably hate me—"

"I don't," Lance interrupted.

"What?" Keith asked, looking up.

"I don't hate you, okay?" Lance repeated, "I don't, and I never really have." Keith doesn't reply, so he continues, "Sure, I think you're annoying and whatever, but I don't hate you."

"Wow, Lance, I, uh... thank you?" he said, sounding like a question, which made the two crack a small smile, "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say," he admitted.

"That's okay," Lance told him. "Just cheer up a bit, for me."

"I'll try," Keith promised.

"Good," he said, standing up, "I'll leave you alone then. I'll be in my room if you need anything else."

As Lance walked towards the door, Keith stood up. "Wait, Lance," he said, and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist as he turned around. It shocked Lance for a moment, but he hugged the shorter paladin back. "Thank you," Keith said, properly this time.

"No problem," Lance told him, wholeheartedly. When they ended the hug, Lance stared at the other boy for a moment. Before Keith could ask questions, he quickly kissed his cheek. Keith's eyes widened, as did Lance's, like he didn't think he'd actually do it. Lance quickly exited Keith's room, pressing his back to the wall outside and smiling to himself, feeling so proud of what he did.

Keith finally registered what had just happened, and grinned. A lot. Covering his mouth with his hand, he smiled so hard. That had really made his day.

**Author's Note:**

> is this even good lolol


End file.
